Balcony Knockout
by Lifeislikethis
Summary: Donna and Harvey find a good use for their apartment balcony. Post canon.


Arriving home to Harvey's apartment, although these days it was more like their apartment, Donna stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

She felt her pulse begin to race and heat flash across her body. She wobbled a little in her heels, and it definitely wasn't as a result of the drinks she had consumed that evening with Samantha and Katrina.

The cause of her flushed reaction was currently located on the balcony, shirtless and sweaty with his hands wrapped in boxing gloves. She watched as Harvey jabbed at a boxing bag with practiced strikes, the equipment apparently a new addition to their outdoor area, Donna certain it had not been there in the morning.

Not that she was planning on ever complaining about it, watching Harvey being so primitively male causing an immediate throb between her thighs. She had never seen him box before and the sight of him jabbing and thrusting, bouncing on his feet, and the raw physical manly power of it all affected her in a way she never expected. It was just pure sex.

She let herself enjoy the sight for a few more moments, arousal pricking across her skin. Harvey continued his assault on the bag, face furrowed in concentration. His shorts hung low, clinging to his hips, and she could see the sweat building over the ripple of his muscles, the veins of his body popping from exertion. She felt heat flame across every inch of her skin, converging at her groin, feeling the coil of desire building quick and heavy.

Slipping out of her heels, Donna headed to the open door leading out to the balcony.

"I gotta admit, I think I like it" she called to him, her arousal colouring the tone of her voice. Harvey paused at the sound of her words, arms up in mid jab.

"Is that so?" he replied, crooking an eyebrow at her, a wicked grin sliding over his face as he quickly picked up the meaning of her words.

Removing his boxing gloves he stalked towards her and Donna felt her thighs clench together. He reached out to pull her to him but she pressed her hands against his slick chest in protest.

"You're very sweaty" she stated pointedly.

"Well, why don't you come help we wash it off?" he replied suggestively, his deep tone vibrating through her body.

"Oh no, you're not showering yet."

At her words, Donna bent forward to brush her mouth against his, her tongue teasing along the seam of his lips. He groaned loudly at the action.

"But Harvey, this is a Valentino, so you better not ruin it" and she smirked at him, hinting with raised eyebrows, as they both glanced down at her dress.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to take it off you then" he dripped the words into her mouth, nipping lightly at her bottom lip, the sensation running straight down between her legs.

"It seems we have no other option" Donna agreed and she turned then, angling her back to him to provide access to the dress zipper.

She felt Harvey's lips trace along her neck, before his warm breath whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Right here?" His voice was low and rough, having quickly caught up to Donna's level of arousal.

She wonders if maybe she did have a few too many drinks with the girls that evening, because her inhibitions seemed to have deserted her. Although she's pretty sure it was more to do with the man currently brushing his fingertips along her arms.

"Like you've never thought about doing it out here" she replied and heard his soft chuckle in response.

"Oh most definitely" Harvey groaned in reply as he returned his lips to her neck and she felt him begin to tug down the zipper of her dress. He traced his palm along her spine as her skin was revealed to him, before pushing the dress from her shoulders. Donna slowly wiggled her hips to encourage the fabric to fall to the ground.

The cool breeze brushed deliciously against her heated skin as it was bared to the nighttime air. Stepping fully out of her dress she placed it on one of the outdoor chairs before Harvey pulled her back to him, melding his body around hers. He claimed her lips hungrily, tongue sliding against hers and she hummed at the feel. His hand travelled to her waist, gripping at her hip to pull her flush against him. Donna felt his need grind into her, the action making them both moan loudly.

She dragged her hands over his shoulders and chest, feeling the strength and muscle resting just beneath the surface. Harvey's immaculate suits hid an impressive physique. The tone and definition having only improved in the ensuing years since she had last been privy to his naked body. Reaching the waistband of his shorts she dipped her hand inside, fingers closing around him as she stroked languidly along his hardened length. She brushed her thumb across the tip, smearing the moisture that had already built there, making him curse loudly. She enjoyed making him so powerless beneath her hands.

Reaching behind her, Harvey unhooked the clasp of her bra, sliding it from her arms and discarding it on the floor. The revelation of her bare breasts seemed to momentarily overwhelm him, before he cupped them in his hands, thumbs working over her nipples and making Donna cry out his name. He swallowed the sound with another scintillating kiss, before working his mouth down her body; lips, jaw, throat, shoulder. He bent to her breast, tongue sliding across her already hardened nipple before he sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh God Harvey" Donna cried out loudly, and she sensed his smug smile against her skin. For a moment she considered whether her cries and moans would carry through the night to other surrounding apartments. But she couldn't make herself care enough to worry. A desperate need strummed through her body at the feel of Harvey's mouth against her breast, while she continued her slow strokes along his cock.

He nudged her back towards one of the outdoor lounge chairs, pressing her down on to the furniture. Donna clasped her hands around his neck, pulling him down with her, mouths joined once more. Harvey briefly pressed the weight of his body against her, grinding into her, before moving down her body, positioning himself between her legs. He reached for her last remaining article of clothing, slowing dragging the tiny lace garment down her legs. He groaned heavily as she was fully revealed to him.

Donna felt herself whimper as Harvey hovered his face above the juncture of her thighs, her legs falling to the side and hips thrusting upwards, overcome by need. He pressed his hands down on her hips, stilling her body, before lazily dragging his tongue along her slit, moving up to circle around her clit, increasing the pressure. Donna cried out loudly, almost yelping at the sensation, attempting to thrust forward with her hips once more. But Harvey continued to hold her waist, preventing her from moving as he worked his tongue through her folds, teasing her entrance, lapping at the heated wetness building there, before trailing back up to her clit once more. He continued the circuit over and over until Donna's body was withering beneath his hands and her cries had become incoherent.

Moving a hand from her hip, he slid two fingers into her silky wetness with ease. She groaned loudly at the intrusion, bucking up into his mouth. Harvey clamped his lips over her bud of nerves and thrust his fingers into her, curling them against her front wall with each movement. Donna could feel her body quiver, heard her breath quicken, her moans filling the air as she started to come apart under his mouth and hands.

When the clenching around his fingers slowed, and her breathing began to regulate, Harvey slipped them from her body, and Donna felt his cock twitch against her thigh at the sight of her wetness glistening on his fingers.

"Oh God, you're too good at that" she groaned and he grinned up at her smugly. Harvey kissed his way back up her body, his mouth hot and wet against his skin, before reaching her lips once more, Donna biting down on his bottom one as she tasted herself on his tongue.

She flipped them around then, Harvey allowing himself to be pushed against the chair as she straddled his hips, teasing against his erection pushing through his shorts. Donna lifted herself off him and dragged off his shorts, wrapping her hands around his suddenly free cock. Before Harvey had a chance to react she bent to him, encasing him in her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck, Donna" he groaned, involuntarily pushing himself deeper into her mouth as he bucked against her. She dragged her lips up his length, swiping her tongue across the tip. Harvey dropped his head back against the chair, clearly overcome by the sight her devouring him. Donna worked her hands and mouth over his cock, humming against him, relishing the guttural sounds coming from his throat.

She had a horrible suspicion the whole building must know what they were up to with the sounds they had both been making on the exposed balcony. Not that there was a chance she was stopping this. The inherent naughtiness of it all only heightening her arousal.

Donna felt his hands grip her hair, a warning that he was reaching his limit, and she released him from her mouth with a wet popping sound. She manoeuvred herself back over his hips, gripping his shaft as she notched the tip of him inside her. After a pause she sank down on to him with excruciating slowness, her mouth falling open in a soundless cry at the feel of herself stretching around him.

Harvey was breathing hard, clearly trying to maintain control, his eyelids heavy with desire. He reached a hand to her breast, tweaking her nipple. Donna tilted her head back, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her, every inch of her skin tingling. She opened her eyes to the expanse of night sky above her, the stars twinkling through her vision. And she once again thanked fate or destiny or whatever force was responsible for finally bringing them together, overcome yet again with the realisation that she and Harvey finally had it all, together.

Donna felt Harvey's cock pulse deep inside her and knew he was silently begging her to move. She braced her hands against his chest, pressing her fingertips into the muscle as she levered herself up, pulling almost all the way off his cock before crashing back down. The action making Harvey gasp her name.

He moved his hands to her waist, gripping her hips to help steady her as he met her thrusts. Donna set a torturous pace, grinding her clit against his pubic bone before sliding all the way back up. Groaning, panting, the call of each other's names and the hiss of expletives drifted into the air around them as they chased their release.

Donna knew she was holding herself back from letting go, wanting to exist in the pleasure of this moment forever. She could sense the effort it was taking Harvey to wait for her, unwilling to finish before she peaked again. He dragged a hand across her stomach, dipping his fingers between them to tease her clit. He locked his eyes with hers as he rubbed against her and she knew he was pleading with her.

"Come for me Donna" Harvey groaned. And under his intense gaze, his cock buried inside her, his fingers working her sensitive bud, she finally let herself go, feeling him immediately follow.

The intimacy of coming apart while staring into Harvey's eyes caused Donna to continue trembling long after the waves of pleasure had floated from her body. She collapsed onto his chest, both of them slick with sweat and the air heavy with the scent of sex. Harvey trailed his fingers lightly across her skin as she slowly came back to earth.

"I'm going to have to let you watch me box more often if that's going to be your reaction" he softly teased her, his voice still rough from his own release.

"Oh because you've never jumped me in the middle of a yoga session before hey mister?" Donna was quick to fire back at him, the memory of just that occurring earlier in the week flashing through her mind.

He grinned down at her, holding up a hand in mock surrender. "Guilty as charged."

The words made them both laugh, the jolt causing him to slip from her body. Donna heard herself whine at the loss, already missing the feel of him inside her. She didn't think she would ever be able to get enough of this, her constant desire and need for him not ebbing in the slightest in the months since they had been together. If anything she felt it grow stronger every day.

She moved her head to lazily press a kiss to his lips, before heaving herself from him. Admiring the view of his naked body spread out before her, she smirked at him.

"Come on pretty, it's time for that shower."

His responding Cheshire cat grin and raised eyebrows only confirming what she already knew, that their night was far from over.

* * *

_A/N - as always thanks for reading! might go and hide now because of the smuttiness of this, eek! _


End file.
